A Vow To The End
by ExorcistMage
Summary: Artemis, and her hunters go on a quest with demigods from Camp Half Blood/ A Roman camp for demigod! I am 2nd in command next to Thalia, but how can any good come from embarking this deadly quest with men? WARNING: May contain spoilers! Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

A Vow To the End - Hunters Of Artemis

Summary:

**Artemis, and her hunters go on adventures, and hunts, but working with men can this go well? I am 2nd in command, and I hate this idea already. We were sent on a quest with my sister, and her boyfriend, and a few other of my friends. It was fate, but the fates work in strange ways. After TLO**

IF YOU ARE A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS YOU WILL BE IN THIS STORY, IF YOU TELL ME! FOR OUR FELLOW SISTERS, AND IF THERE IS A VILE MAN TRYING TO GET TO YOU LADY ARTEMIS WILL STRIKE HIM DOWN!

ADVENTURE/ FAMILY

MT: I am Mimi, daughter Of Athena, and second in command to Lady Artemis, and this story is for my fellow sisters who taken the pledge, and have been approved by either me, or Thalia, and Lady Artemis. _**My name in this story is Madison.**_

_**ALSO I AM MAKING A STORY WHERE THE GODS READ THE LOST HERO, AND THE THEN IN THE FUTURE THE REST OF THE BOOKS INCLUDING THE SERIES, THE KANE CHRONICLES! I WILL UPLOAD THEM SOON!**_

Thalia: Yea! On with **OUR** story!

MT: Repeat after me, **" I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt. " **If you already pledged, and I accepted, please also state your parentage/ name that you want in the story! **This is a little something to introduce some characters, like a filler, but there will be Percabeth, Silena/ Beckendorf, etc.!**

WE DON"T OWN Percy Jackson:

(Silena, and Beckendorf are alive)

Narrator (Me!) POV:

I am a daughter of Athena, and second in command to Lady Artemis. Yeah, I know what you are thinking a hunter of Artemis, so I must be disgusting or something, right? Well, you are wrong. I am best friends with Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Silena and I am very close to my half-sister, Annabeth. I met my mother about the same number of times as Annabeth does, and I do meet her now,and again, as I do the same for Camp Half Blood, and all my is now dating Percy Jackson, and I am happy for her, and if he hurts her I hope he doesn't expect to live, even with the curse of the Achilles' spot. She once wanted to join the hunters, but I knew that her destiny was else where. I act normal to the heroes that I respect, and deem honorable, unlike some of the males.I have nothing against Aphrodite/ or her kids, and I have nothing against love, only against _jerks_ called _men_. I wear a symbol of power, and rank like Thalia does as well. I am friendly/ normal to everyone, and SOME men/boys who earn my respect. For example my sister's boyfriend, Percy Jackson, Son Of Hermes, Luke, Silena's boyfriend, Beckondorf, Clarisse's boyfriend, Chris, Son of Hades, Nico etc. I am very kind, my vow to Lady Artemis doesn't affect my decisions, if it will help with the matter at hand. If you dishonor my mother, my lady, or friends, and then you won't live to see tomorrow, I will surely send you to Hades. I have been with the hunters for 4 years now, and I am forever 12, and I will only die in battle for that is the only thing I know will happen, because I will never allow myself to fall in love. My weapons are my bow, a dagger, and anything I could use for a weapon. I am as good a fighter as Annabeth, and I joined the hunters during Annabeth's first quest I was truly delighted for her, and I knew that I will soon get a quest, and I did. I was still friends with Percy, and the others even after I joined, and you can say I act like Thalia. The only thing I always brought with me since forever, is my invisibility cap similar to Annabeth's, and I received it on my 12th birthday as well.

We were on our daily hunt, and Thalia is leading today's hunt for a boar, and some Laestrygonians. I always put my friends' lives, mother, and of my hunters before my own, and my lady always comes first. My fatal flaw is a combination of hubris, and loyalty, but I try to control it as much as I can. I helped trained some hunters to use their hunters' bow, during the hunt, and one of Thalia and I's friends, Phoebe, helped me too. They were not so bad, but one of Hermes' daughter, lets just say she is almost as bad as Percy, and that is saying a lot! The three new members' that joined the Hunters' of Artemis, and that are under my watch are Ally, daughter of Hermes, and daughters of Demeter, Brianna, but prefers to be called Bri, and Rose Jones. They are quite nice, and they followed orders, well at least two out of three. Thalia ordered,

"Phoebe, take half of the hunters, and surround it, Madison stay with me. The rest of you follow me silently, and ready your bows, and aim," They looked at each other, and headed in different directions. Ally then said loudly and impatient,

"When are you going to help us with the bows?" The Laestrygonians were alerted, and screeched as they attacked us, and I swore,

"Di Immortales! Ally, look what you did now!" Thalia gave the signal to attack, I readied my bow, and told the 3 new hunters that are under my care, to watch the battle carefully, and examine our fighting style. One of the giants bared its teeth, and lunged at my sisters, and blood oozed as something slashed at them, but it wasn't the giants, or the boars. They fell in agony, and dropped their bows, and Thalia screamed,

"Damn it! Phoebe! Hunters be careful, and keep shooting!" She launched 3 more silver arrows that turned 2 giants into dust, and I rushed with ambrosia, and nectar to help the injured hunters. I saw as lightning came down, and took out the remaining of the Laestrygonians as I helped the rest, and Phoebe was helping as well. The hunters stared furiously at Ally, but some of her sisters that are daughter of Hermes too, reassured that it was not her fault. I am going to have a long day, but I didn't know how long it was, until we got the news. We headed to the camp site after an hour to secure, and stabilize the injured, and make sure we accomplished the hunt. We headed into the commanders tent, Thalia, and I. We both saw Lady Artemis inside, and we bowed in respect. She smiled, and told us to rise. Afterward, Lady Artemis said,

"Madison, The new hunter that is under your care, Ally, I wish to speak to her, and both of you go back to the others, and tell them to clear the site, I am sending some of you somewhere for an urgent matter, please hurry now," Lady Artemis pointed to us, and made a hand wave. We bowed as we left to tell the others, and Thals and I shared a silent conversation about this urgent matter that our lady is planning to send some of us to discuss, and where is it located. I went to get Ally whom is in the Hermes tent along with her sisters. Apparently none of us prepared for what was about to happen, and I as a daughter of Athena, is for once speechless. The adventure is only beginning, but how fast will it end? In a split second everything could cease to exist, but I will hold on, and stay strong.

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**MT: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Also read my other stories, and tell me if they are good!**

**Thalia: DON"T FORGET WE ARE ACCEPTING MORE HUNTERS, AND WE SHALL BE ACCEPTING 7 MORE, SO IM US, OR REVIEW!**

**MT: _SMOOTHIES, and COOKIES FOR WHOEVER REVIEWS ANY OF MY STORIES PLEASE! NO FLAMES, BUT IF YOU DO I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS WITH KRONOS!_**

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES (BUT DO REMEMBER I HAVE CLASSES!) THIS GOES FOR ANY OF MY STORIES!**

**ALL MY STORIES WILL BE LONG, AND A LOT OF CHAPTERS, SO A LOT OF ADVENTURE, AND ALL SHALL BE REVEALED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I 3 YOU ALL WHOM REVIEWED, AND WAITED! I AM SORRY! ANOTHER CONTEST!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**MT: _ANOTHER CONTEST! I NEED 7 DEMIGOD CHILDREN FROM THE ROMAN CAMP! HURRY! STATE:_**

**NAME:**

**GODLY PARENT (ROMAN GODS):**

**AGE(16-20):**

**PERSONALITY:**

**FEATURES:**

**ABILITIES:**

**I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, IN THE STORY! (KIND OF A SPOILER! TLH)**

**JL:She isn't - _*Nico shadow travels in *_**

**Nico: -Rick Riordan! Sorry, I'm late, and Jessi, HA! **

A Vow To The End

Chapter 2:

Percy POV:

Gods this is going to be a while, and I don't even know what this meeting about, or at least I don't think I do. Annabeth, and I and other counselors were inside the blue big house waiting. Mr. D was called up to Olympus for an matter of business, just recently, and Olympus is almost done with the rebuilding. My girlfriend, Annabeth is the official Architect of Olympus. Then there were some new claiming as we watched through the window. Apparently, we have another Demeter kid, Alexander Jones, and he's well, thirteen, and exactly for a few months now, and so far since the gods swore on Styx, cabins have been filling up, along with new cabins, and friends. I sat holding hand with Annabeth, whom was reading off of Daedalus laptop, and making a few changes for Olympus' rebuild. We all just fidgeted for 10 minutes or something like that, until Chiron came, and followed by 2 other people, whom looked quite young. Then the young girl looking around 12, in silver said,

"Aw... aren't you two cute, and I can't believe sis, is still not done with that volume of Architecture, because I know I did," She stared at me and Annabeth, while Silena laughed, smiling at the girl. Annabeth looked up, and looked shocked, but happy, and then squealed,

"Maddie, Thals, what are you doing here, I am so glad to see you," Wait, Maddie? I never heard of her, or so I think. I stared dumbfounded, and Maddie spoke again, while rolling her eyes,

"Seaweed Brain, you really forgot me already? Thalia, and I came by orders of Lady Artemis -" Silena ran up to Maddie, and hugged her. We stared at that, I mean a daughter of Aphrodite hugging a hunter of Artemis, that rarely- never mind, that never happens. Now, I can say she really is friends with everyone. Thalia finished off for the fun of it,

"-To go to somewhere, which is very urgent, so she sent us, and a few more hunters later," Madd- Madison! Oh yea! I remember her, she is best friends with everyone, including some guys/ Aphrodite kids. They must came about the prophecy that Rachel gave, when Annabeth, and I went to the cave she was staying at. This prophecy confused me, but I guess Annabeth knew something. They began hugging, and Chiron asked for all of us to calm down. He then spoke again,

"Ah. Yes, welcome Thalia, and Madison,We received a prophecy, and it is possible we will need your help." He continued,

"Percy, my boy, tell us the prophecy," I stood trying to remember, and then I spoke uncertain,

" Um... The..prophecy is:

_**Together camps must band,**_

_**Or suffer at the hands, of whom controls the earth.**_

_**Demigods who vowed to the Goddess of the Moon, **_

_**Will fight along, but trust is needed among all,**_

_**Sisters will be there when some may fall,**_

_**when help is wanted, you will not get,**_

_**You will fight whom you least expect, **_

_**but history shall repeat, no one know who's to beat."**_ See, isn't that confusing, especially the camps part. They all stared in confusion, except for Annabeth, Madison, and Chiron, which their faces started to look grim. Madison and Annabeth shared a silent conversation, before Madison spoke,

"Chiron, it couldn't mean could it- but why would she?" What the Hades is she talking about? Chiron nodded, and the color from their faces flushed. Thalia said what was on everyone's mind,

"What are you talking about!" Annabeth said,

"Gaea, and that she controls the earth, but why would she want too?" Madison continued,

"The first line means Camp Half-Blood will team up with the..the.. Roman demigods," She gulped, and everyone besides them screamed,

"WHAT!" Then all Hades broke loose, no offense, Nico. Clarisse then screamed,

"QUIET! What do you mean, Maddie? What Roman demigods/Camp,huh!" She was right now annoyed. Now Chiron spoke, and explained,

"The Roman gods, their children resign in a Roman camp for demigods, almost similar to ours," Then Silena asked,

"But if there are other gods how come we don't run into them as often as we should?" Madison looked calmer, and answered kindly too Silena,

"Silena, we do, but I assume they do something to our memories," All of us muttered stuff questioning the Roman's camp existence. We were still in disbelief for a while now. Then Chiron said patiently, yet worried,

"Yes, let's continue decoding this prophecy, and who shall start?" No surprise who stood up, right? The sisters stood, and said in sync,

"Fourth line must mean the Hunters will help, and we must trust the Roman demigods, and vice-versa, or we will fail." We all nodded in agreement towards the daughters of Athena's really quick thinking. They smiled at each other, and how long it was since they actually talked in synchronized voices. The Stolls then stood, and asked,

"Even so, how can we-" Conner said.

"-find this Roman camp?" Travis finished. Yeah, how could we find it? I mean is it like the Western civilization, or something? II really just spaced out after that, lost in thought. Daughters Of Athena, their eyes went so fast I didn't know what was up with them. Then they froze, like something clicked in their minds, and then Madison jumped up excitedly, "Shut up Stolls, we are getting to that! Annabeth, you know what it means, don't you? Where have we been told never to go, but this is a raw idea of the possible location of the Roman camp." Annabeth seemed to understand, and stood up joining her sister, and said, "Mount Othrys, the camp is somewhere around California, right Chiron?" We all looked at him eagerly. What we got in response was what we never expected, especially from Chiron. He, nodded in a 'no' movement with his head, and said,

"Even _I_ have not seen this Roman Camp, so this shall be a tough adventure that you must embark on. Now Camp Half-Blood must unite, and that is implying more that the maximum number of demigods allowed on a quest, and that includes the hunters' assistance, now Percy who shall you choose?" I watched the room, and spoke,

" I wish for Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Bion, Chris, the Stolls to come with me," Murmurs of how that was almost all the cabin leaders, and how would they all come back alive swarmed around the room. They all stood up smiling, and said in harmony,

"We accept," I smiled warmly at all of them , and then Chiron spoke towards Thalia, and Madison,

"Now, that this has been decided, whom shall accompany them for the Hunters, may I ask?" The two teens looked at each other, and Thalia said,

"Madison, and I , of course, and Siani, Ally, Rose, Alyks, and Bri," I then questioned, about who would be in command if they are coming with us,

"Then who is going to command the hunters?" Madison retorted,

"Seaweed Brain, we aren't stupid, our friend, Phoebe shall command the hunts in our absence," I am beginning to hate that nickname, but at least it's only Annabeth, Madison, and Thalia calling me that, it's OK then we are best friends after all, well, somewhat, at least to Annabeth they are best of friends. The quest begins now, and we will head to California by sea on a cruise boat for safety purposes, with the prophecy stating how Gaea will try to kill us, using her power over land. After the other hunters arrive at Camp Half-Blood, the prophecy then come in play, deciding the fate of the world.

******R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R **_**!~!~PLEASE READ~!~!Congratulations to the characters! More in upcoming chapters!  
**_

******The Hunters' feud/training with the demigods will be in next chapter! I Swear!**

******It will be interesting!**

**MT: Sorry! I will try to update sooner, because I have a lot of tests, and I need to concentrate for a while (I still am a daughter of Athena!), so I hope you understand! Read my other stories!**

**I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS, IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! IF MORE THEN I UPDATE SOONER!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL, FOR WHICH STORIES I SHOULD UPDATE!**

******REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

**I 3 YOU ALL WHOM REVIEWED, AND WAITED! I AM SORRY!**

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

**MT: I am back! I am terribly sorry! Nico get in here please!**

*** Nico shadow travel in***

**Nico: Yes?**

**MT: Do it, and I'll take your stable duties for a week!**

**Nico: Alright! She isn't Rick Riordan!**

**MT: On with the story!**

Chapter 3

Part I

Ally POV:

I get to go on a quest, gods, am I happy! I am really going to try, and improve, and not be so bad, and especially after Lady Artemis talked to me about the events. I sure did ruined yesterday's hunt, and I wish I could make it up to Madison and everyone else, but she says trust is something you earn, and is hard to get back, after you lose it. She looked pretty pissed off, and she cursed her head off that day, before she and Thalia left somewhere. I sat in a helicopter along with Siana, Alyks daughters of Apollo, and the daughters of Demeter Rose, and Bri. They all looked excited as well, and we landed near a field, and I recognized it as Camp Half-Blood. I saw Thalia, and Madison along with some other campers on top on Half-Blood Hill by Thalia's tree. Madison always had a neutral look on her face, but when she saw us, I thought I saw a small grin appear on her face, but I could be mistaken. I ran out of the helicopter, and greeted my brothers Travis, and Conner while I gave a little disgusted look towards Silena, whom glared back, she despised almost all hunters except for Thalia, and Madison, and maybe a sibling of her, but like a daughter of Aphrodite would join! HA! The irony if one did. The others followed quickly behind, and greeted Thalia. I then saw some of the demigods whistling at Madison, Thalia, and the rest of us, and I growled. As Madison grabbed her bow, and would literally shoot them, and apparently they all knew her temper, and backed off the whistling at us, mostly at the hunters, if they don't want Lady Artemis turning them into antelopes or something. I then heard Chiron say as he galloped up here,

"Welcome, your ship is by the beach, and Percy you would be the most prepared, I wish you all luck on this, and dare I say, may the gods be with you, demigods," We looked at everyone, which we will be on this adventure with, and I didn't like this selection, not one bit, but we will have to manage, somehow. We headed towards the beach, and I said to Madison, and Thalia,

"I am sorry, and I will be more careful, and as my lady told me the errors of my way, I will show more respect for you two, and of the hunt," I bowed waiting for approval, which I really did feel ashamed for embarrassing them. Thalia, and Madison said a little grim, but was on a verge of deciding a verdict,

"Alright, but next time listen to orders," I smiled hoping that I could earn the lieutenants' respect, and learn how to use a bow, like a hunter of Artemis should know. Siana then said,

"Wow, I finally get to go on a quest, thank you, for choosing me," Thalia nodded in acknowledgment. I had a lot of questions, and I hope they would be answered. Our pace quickened with every word said. I then heard my brother, Travis says,

"All of you are going to have so much fun with all of the guys," pointing to the guys whom were with their girlfriends, or at least who had any, and Madison said pissed off at the badly spoken joke,

"Stoll you got other thing coming if you think you can joke around like that," Travis acted offended, and replied,

"Uh uh, you don't mind, and I don't think they would," He said jokingly, winking towards the other hunters, and Madison was about to retort, but Silena ordered,

"Stop it! You guys are already fighting and the quest hasn't begun! Just stop the arguing," They stopped immediately, but I don't know why, I mean it's just a daughter of Aphrodite. Then Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, must have saw my confusion, and answered,

"Silena recently found out she can charmspeak, and she learned to control it," Annabeth continued,

"Meaning she can make people, do **_almost anything_**, only if she really wanted too," Oh, I now wish I knew before. No wonder they shut up. The others began to laugh, as the two tried to argue, but couldn't. We were just following Thalia, and we the new hunters, were giving deadly glares towards the guys. Annabeth and Percy were going had in hand laughing. Then we finally arrived at the beach where an awesome old fashion ship, which looked like The Argo, floated there in a soothing manor. I said along with my two mischievous smiling brothers,

"Cool. This would be great to steal!" They stared at us, and then the two lieutenants started laughing, and were soon joined by the others, but I just stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, we better get on before they try to put this really large boat in their pockets," Jackson said chuckling between gasps. They nodded in agreement. I grew furious, and started staring angrily at them. Then Bion said,

"Oh, I forget you girls are hunters, I guess I can't flirt with you, oh well," Then Madison said smacking his head,

"Shut up! Gods, Casanova, if you keep flirting with the hunters you won't live to see tomorrow, and I will make sure of it my friend." She smirked, but I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. He rubbed his head, and began to stop flirting, because of the cold glares he was receiving from Madison. We walked into the corridors. Then Jackson spoke,

"Well, Chiron made the sleeping arrangements, and here are the orders, Clarisse, Annabeth, Silena will be on the North side, and Travis, Conner, Chris, Beckendorf, and I will be in the East. Thalia, Rose, and Bri will take the West. Madison will be joined by Bion, Alyks, Siana, and Ally." He said fast, and at the last part he quieted his tone. What! Why did we have to share rooms with him! A son of Apollo what was Chiron thinking! I screamed,

"Wait, why are we, hunters of Artemis, sharing a room with him!" I pointed to the male known as Bion. Then Bion began taking out his electric guitar, and started playing something to try and lighten the mood. Clarisse began laughing hysterically,

"Hahaha! This is going to be funny! Chiron must've been thinking of our entertainment when he did this," Next thing I knew she collapsed, and Chris had to help her up, giving her support. Madison said as calm as she could, although her eyes flashed anger at this room arrangement,

"Percy, since Ally has a point, and that we have 5 people, Ally can stay with Thalia, alright?" I nodded excitedly and thankful towards Madison. The others agreed. Alyks and Siana didn't mind, because they are daughters of Apollo as well, so their brother didn't bother them, but I said concerned about Madison and Bion together,

"What about you, Madison? What about _him_?" Her face turned to face me, and she smiled, while looking tricky,

"Thanks for your concern, Ally, but I can care for myself, and Bion here is my best friend, and I can kill him right here, right now if he tries something, and I know he won't, he's a brother to me." Madison gripped his neck collar and started cursing him out in Ancient Greek, while getting our bags into the rooms. The ship began its journey into the chartered waters, and to the Roman camp. Gods, this is going to be a long day. I never knew how long it was. Apparently, we were surprised by unexpected guests.

**R&R&R&R**

**MT: Please visit my website, .com/ , and post your fanfiction by sending to me, so it will be everywhere, and enjoy each others fanfiction!**

**Annabeth: Review! Sis, needs more Roman characters for next chapter!**

******JL: The Hunters' feud/training with the demigods will be in next chapters! I Swear!**

******It will be interesting!**

**MT: Sorry! I will try to update sooner, because I have a lot of tests, and I need to concentrate for a while (I still am a daughter of Athena!), so I hope you understand! Read my other stories!**

**I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS, IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! IF MORE THEN I UPDATE SOONER!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL, FOR WHICH STORIES I SHOULD UPDATE!**

******REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
